


The Difference Between Fall and Falling

by Black_Teramuse



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, Starbomb
Genre: Barry and the OC are dating when the story starts, Don't murder me plz, F/M, Gen, Guess who decided to write a Professor!Brian AU?, Possible Daddy Kink, Professor!Brian AU, Sin later on bro, because he didn't play 'Who's Your Daddy' for nothing, cant forget that tag, it was me...I did..., so...first time writing in this AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6411889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Teramuse/pseuds/Black_Teramuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aralyn McCallister was simply trying to get her parents off her back, because she wanted to be a music producer instead of a job that they would actually be 'proud' of. They make a deal: pass physics, and they'll financially support her. The only problem; her tutor, who also happens to be her teacher, is a sadist son of a bitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part of the minority

**Author's Note:**

> So...this is my first time writing a Professor!Brian fic.  
> Hate is appreciated, and so is anything that may not be considered hate. Honestly, I could care less if someone hates it. Doesn't matter to me. 
> 
>  
> 
> But, I've been absolute Brian trash ever since he noticed me on Twitter one time.

"You've got to be kidding." I sighed, refusing to believe what was just said. "I don't need a stupid tutor."

"Obviously you do." My mother said, gesturing to the physics test once more, the bright red 'F' seeming like it was mocking me. 

"Why do I even need to take physics, if my future career has no need for it?" I asked, leaning forward slightly on the couch. This conversation had dragged on boring since the moment it started, and I just wanted it to end soon.

"You need something to fall back on, Aralyn." That was my fathers signature line, whenever a conversation like this sprung up, which happened more times than you might think. 

Hell, they were probably right; I should have something to fall back on, but I would never admit that.

"And who is this magical tutor you've got, then?" That ought to shut them up for a few seconds. I bet they didn't even get one yet. 

My father chose this moment to exit the conversation entirely, leaving me alone with my mother. 

'This is exactly what she wants. She probably thinks that he'll only mess up her plan.'

"Professor Wecht." My mothers voice says, snapping me out of my thoughts. 

"You mean my physics teacher? The one that's failed me on every test we've taken so far? Him?" I questioned, needing clarification on this. 

They couldn't have actually gotten my teacher to agree to tutor me. He hates me. 

My mother nodded and walked out of the room, leaving me alone with my thoughts which were currently running rampant in my head. 

"Fucking professor Wecht." I grumbled, putting my head in my hands. "That fucker just had to go and get messed up in my life."


	2. Asymmetrical

"You're serious?" I could practically hear the smirk in Barry's voice as his voice came through the phone. "Why didn't they just tell you to ask me to tutor you?"

I repositioned the phone on my shoulder and took a quick sip of hot chocolate before replying, "Because B, we already see each other enough as it is. They're probably doing this so that we can't see each other as much, also you're only mildly better at physics than I am." 

"At least I aced the last two tests we had." He chuckled softly. 

"I hate you, you know that right?" I chuckled softly to myself, setting the empty mug down on the table, as I waited for his reply. 

"You've told me so many times by now, so how could I not know." 

I heard my mothers voice in the distance, calling my name. 

I rolled my eyes. "I've gotta go Bar. My mom needs me, I guess Professor Lameass is here."

"Try not to kill him okay, Ar?" He chuckled softly. 

"No promises." I laughed, before hanging up the phone and got off of my bed, grabbing the mug and heading downstairs. 

I headed into the kitchen and placed the mug in the sink, completely ignoring my mother as she tried to get my attention. 

"Oh! Sorry mom, did you need something?" I asked, feigning innocence. 

"I hope that you, at least, remembered that your teacher was coming over, to tutor you, tonight? And also that your father, and I, are going out to dinner with the Kramers, tonight." My mom said, glaring at me ever-so-slightly. 

"Right. Tell them I said 'hey'." 

I didn't bother paying any attention to the passing conversation that happened between my mother and father, and my father and my professor. 

I pulled a seat put from the kitchen table and sat down, crossing my arms and staring down the man in front of me. "So, Professor, neither us wanted this to happen. So let's just cut to the chase, I'll tell my parents you actually tutored me, and you give me a couple of good grades in return."

He sighed heavily before responding. "Ms. McCallister-"

"Aralyn. Just because you're my teacher, doesn't mean that you have some kind of power over me."

"Aralyn, your parents are expecting viable results from these sessions, and I intend to give them that. Or, if you would prefer, I can keep failing you and your parents can keep you from whatever it is they want. The decision is yours."

"I'd rather be dead than listen to you drone on and on about some lame science."

He sighed again, heavier than last time. "I know that this is the last thing you'd rather be doing, but your parents simply want to help you, and you must want that help too."

I scoffed. "I don't give a damn about what you think I want, because you don't know me at all, Professor."

**Author's Note:**

> Brian is love. Brian is life.
> 
> Also, this is extremely WIP so if it's horrible, blame me. I'm really just seeing if this AU fits my writing style...


End file.
